


I Want You To Be Happier (Peter B. Parker X Reader)

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Peter is a dumbass, Some Swearing, at first!, i love that song sm, may is not a dumbass, some sexual references, very inspired by the song happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: Lately, I've been, I've been thinkingI want you to be happier, I want you to be happierWhen the morning comesWhen we see what we've becomeIn the cold light of day we're a flame in the windNot the fire that we've begunEvery argument, every word we can't take back'Cause with the all that has happenedI think that we both know the way that the story endsThen only for a minuteI want to change my mind'Cause this just don't feel right to me





	I Want You To Be Happier (Peter B. Parker X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by the song “Happier” by Marshmello and Bastille, and I highly recommend listening to it while reading! This isn't a songfic but this fic would not exist without that song 😅 This is my first time writing for Peter B. so I hope I kept him in character! Please let me know what you think 😊 Also: it starts off sad but it ends happy I promise!! Reader is essentially Mary Jane in this <3

Peter knew you were unhappy, and he knew that something had to change. 

He could see the tiredness in your eyes, and the enthusiasm you had always greeted him with had waned considerably in the last few months.

Being married to Spider-Man had taken its toll on you. 

You only got to sleep next to your husband at night once a week, twice if you were lucky. Even during the day, your schedules never seemed to line up. You'd get called in to work on days you were supposed to spend together, or there'd be an emergency that Peter would have to go take care of during a date. 

You knew that being married to a superhero wouldn't be easy, but you never could've imagined just how hard and draining it would be. Still, you loved Peter, and you couldn't picture your life without him, so you were determined to make things work. 

Things only got worse when you brought up having kids, and Peter shot you down immediately. 

“I'm not ready for kids yet, __y/n__.” Peter admitted, and you crossed your arms over your chest in annoyance. 

“We've been married for eight years already, Peter. I'm almost 30. I want to have kids while I still have the energy to play with them.” 

“I understand that.” Peter said gently. “But I'm just...not ready.” Peter didn't know how to admit that he was terrified of being unable to keep you and your child safe. 

“Peter…” You frowned, grabbing his chin and making him look you in the eye. “Do you want to start a family with me?” 

Peter did; he wanted it more than anything. He could picture you pregnant, and he knew you’d be glowing the whole time. He could see you making sure every detail of the nursery was perfect. He could see you cradling the child you’d created together in your arms, and he knew that even though you’d be exhausted from giving birth, you would still be the most beautiful woman in the world. He could hear little feet running around the house, could see your children growing up. 

But he also saw Kingpin, Doc Oc, Prowler, Green Goblin, and all the other bad guys he had fought over the years, and he knew exactly what they would do if they found out Spider-Man had a child.

If anything were to happen to you, or your child, Peter would never forgive himself. 

So he lied, even though he could feel his heart breaking in the process. 

“No.” 

You withdrew your hand from his chin like you'd been burned, and Peter could see the unshed tears that you were frantically trying to blink back.

He didn't stop you as you stormed into the bedroom. Peter could hear you throwing things into your suitcase, and he had to plant his feet firmly on the ground to restrain himself from going in there and telling you the truth.

This was better for you both. 

You came out with your suitcase packed, and Peter could see the shiny tear tracks glistening on your cheeks. 

You stared at each other for a long moment, and Peter knew you were giving him a chance to change his mind. 

Above all else, Peter needed to keep you safe. And he didn't feel confident he could do that after he became a father.

So Peter stayed silent and pulled you into a tight hug. You made no move to pull away, relaxing into his embrace like you had for years. 

After almost a minute, you reluctantly pulled out of the hug. With trembling fingers, you slid your wedding ring off your left hand and gently placed it in Peter's palm. 

You could see Peter's lips trembling now, and you had to remind yourself that you would only hurt yourself more in the long run if you stayed. 

You wanted kids. You had always wanted kids, and you thought Peter did too, eventually. But if he wasn't willing, for whatever reason, to start a family with you after eight years, you couldn't stay with him and hope that he might change his mind. It wouldn't be fair to either of you. 

You leaned in and gave Peter one last long, lingering kiss. You could feel your tears dripping down your cheeks and off your chin before you pulled away. 

“I will always love you, Peter Parker.” You murmured softly, brushing away Peter's tears with your thumb. 

Peter's tears started falling faster at your words, and you felt your heart fully split in two.

“I'll always love you too.” Peter responded, his hand clenched tightly around your wedding ring. 

“Goodbye.” You said sadly, picking up your suitcase and leaving the apartment without looking back.

You knew that if you looked back, you would end up staying. Even though you knew this was what you had to do, it hurt like hell.

As soon as you were gone, Peter felt his legs give out from underneath him. He cried in a heap on the floor for hours before dragging himself to the couch. He knew that his bed wasn't an option; it smelled too much like you, and he would just end up crying again. 

Peter fell into a fitful sleep with your wedding ring still held firmly in his fist. 

\-----

You were grateful that nobody on the subway tried to talk to you, though a few people did offer you sympathetic looks. 

You barely made it through the door to your parents’ house before you were sobbing again.

You vaguely registered your mom and dad pulling you into a hug and asking what was wrong.

“Me and Peter…” You struggled to get the words out. “We split up.” You blubbered, appreciating their soothing touch and comforting words as they led you over to the couch. 

“What happened, baby?” 

“We...-I….-he...he doesn't want to have kids. At least not with me. But I do. I've always wanted to start a family with Peter but I guess he didn't feel the same.”

“Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want.” 

You thanked them, half-listening to the words of support they were giving. You were just so tired, from today, from crying, from everything, and it wasn't long before you drifted to sleep on the couch.

\-----

“You want to separate?” Peter asked in surprise as he flipped through the documents. He thought for sure you wanted a divorce. 

You smiled sadly at him. “I'm not completely giving up on us yet. If you happen to change your mind...it'll be easier for us if we're not fully divorced.” 

Peter felt his heart clench painfully at your words. He wanted more than anything to tell you that he was wrong, that he made a mistake, and that he missed you and wanted you to come home. 

But he just couldn't.

Being without you was awful, terrible, and by far the worst thing he'd ever experienced, but at least he knew you were safe. 

Peter just gave you a sad smile as he turned the pages, signing and initialing where necessary. 

When he was done, he handed the papers back to you. His fingers brushed against yours, and you sucked in a breath. You still felt the spark that had been around ever since you met Peter.

“I'll see you around.” You said shortly, slinging your purse over your shoulder and making your way to the door before Peter could say anything else. 

You hadn't meant to leave so abruptly, but being around Peter still hurt too much. The wound was too fresh. Maybe someday you could be friends, but...not yet.

\-----

You were surprised when your phone started ringing and you saw that it was Peter's number. You hesitated to answer it. You and Peter had so far only contacted each other by text because it was easier (and less painful) for both of you. Realizing that Peter probably wouldn't have called unless it was important, you hit answer.

“Hello?” You asked politely.

“May's not doing well, can you come over? She wants to see you.” Peter's voice was rough and scratchy, and you knew instantly that he'd been crying. 

“Of course.” You were already grabbing your keys and your purse and making your way to the door. “I'll be right over.” 

\-----

You frowned as Peter opened the door. There were deep circles under his eyes, and his eyes were red and puffy. 

You pulled him into a hug without thinking about it, but you knew it was the right thing to do when you felt him relax into your arms.

“Thank you for coming over so quickly.” 

You squeezed his hand gently. “Of course, Peter.” 

He led you to May's bedroom. She was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and although she did look like she had a bad case of the flu, she looked normal aside from that. 

“Hi, May.” You said softly, and her eyes lit up as she saw you. 

“There's my favorite daughter!” She exclaimed cheerfully. 

“I'm your only daughter.” You teased, sinking into the seat beside her that you could tell had previously been occupied by Peter. 

“And that makes you my favorite.” May took one of your hands in her own, and she frowned when she saw the pale strip of skin on your ring finger where your wedding ring used to be. “Peter, can you go make me some soup?” 

Peter looked like he suddenly realized that May was not nearly as sick as he had originally believed, but he nodded and disappeared from the room without a word.

You narrowed your eyes at Aunt May. “Peter made it sound like you were really, really sick.” 

“I am sick.” Aunt May said indignantly. “But that boy is a mess without you, __y/n__.”

“You let him think you were more sick than you actually were so he would call me, didn't you?” 

Aunt May dismissed you with a wave of her hand. “It sounds so evil when you say it like that. But yes, I did exaggerate my coughing and my temperature a smidge.” 

“You really scared him, May.” You scolded her gently.

“I know. But I needed to talk to you.” 

“You could've just called me. You know I'd be here in a heartbeat if you needed me.” 

“I needed to talk to both of you, and I need you to talk to each other. I might be fine this time around, but I'm not going to live forever, and I want to meet my grandkids.” 

Your cheeks flushed. “May, Peter doesn't want kids.” 

May clucked her tongue. “Yes, he does. He said he didn't because he's terrified of not being able to protect you or your kids.” 

“He-what? Are you sure?” 

May nodded, and you immediately stormed into the kitchen. 

“Is is true?” You asked angrily, hopeful tears brimming in your eyes.

“Is what true?” Peter fidgeted nervously as he looked at you. 

“You do want kids, and you told me you didn't because you're afraid you won't be able to protect us?” 

Peter sighed, running a hand down his face. “Yes.” 

“I hate you so much.” You hissed, crossing the room and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Peter was too stunned to respond, and you couldn't believe you had forgotten how right kissing Peter felt.

“You're sending me very mixed signals.” Peter murmured as you broke the kiss. His cheeks were bright red. 

“You are such an idiot.” Peter opened his mouth to protest, and you shushed him. “We are a team, Peter. You're supposed to trust me. You're supposed to tell me the truth so we don't almost get a fucking divorce” 

“I'm sorry.” Peter murmured quietly. “I was just scared.” 

“That's why you need to talk to me, Pete.” 

“I will. From now on, nothing but the truth.” 

“Good.” You said, beaming at him before pulling him into a hug and nuzzling into his neck. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too.” Peter whispered into your hair. “I'm really sorry.” 

“I know. But, fair warning, I’m never going to stop bringing up how you almost DESTROYED OUR MARRIAGE, especially to our kids.” 

Peter groaned in feigned annoyance before your words registered. “You still want to have kids with me?” 

You rolled your eyes. “I told you I'd always love you, Peter. Of course I still want to have kids with you.” 

You weren't expecting the tears that started dripping down Peter's cheeks at your words. 

“I love you so much.” Peter didn't let you respond before his hands were on your hips, and he tugged you into a deep kiss. “I don't deserve you.” 

“Yes you do.” You disagreed immediately. 

“I broke your heart.” Peter said, and just saying the words made him feel sick. 

“You broke your own, too.” You pointed out before cupping his cheeks and making him look at you. “Peter, you were just doing what you thought was best. Obviously I disagree with the way you did it, and it'll take some time before we're back to normal, but it's okay. We're gonna be okay.” You assured him, succeeding in making him cry harder. 

You let Peter cry against your shoulder, stroking his hair soothingly, until he seemed to run out of tears. 

“I'm so sorry.” Peter said again, and you gave him a soft smile.

“I told you Pete, it's okay.” You pressed a sweet kiss to his salty lips. “I'm glad I can kiss you again. I really missed that.” 

“Me too.” Peter murmured softly, digging around in the pocket of his sweatpants before pulling out your wedding ring. “May I?” He asked, holding it at the tip of your ring finger. 

You nodded before asking breathlessly “You kept my wedding ring in your pocket?”. 

Peter smiled sheepishly as he slid it onto your finger. “I wanted to have it in case I needed it.” 

You felt several tears escape from your eyes at the gesture. “I love you. I can't believe we're finally going to start a family together.” 

“I love you too.” Peter responded, his eyes brighter and happier than you remembered ever seeing them before. “Wanna go practice?” Peter asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and trying to make you laugh. 

You playfully smacked his arm at the same time Aunt May called out “I heard that!”, anyway. 

Peter rolled his eyes and turned off the stove, pouring May’s soup into a bowl before bringing it to her on a tray. 

You could hear muffled angry whispers between the two before May loudly exclaimed “I just saved your marriage and I'm the bad guy?” 

You fought the grin from sneaking up on your face as Peter sheepishly trudged back into the kitchen. 

“May said now that we're done being idiots, we can leave.” 

You chuckled and laced your fingers through his as you made your way to the door. 

“Don't come back unless you're pregnant!” May hollered from her bedroom. 

Your and Peter's cheeks flushed immediately. 

“May!” Peter whined, hastily opening the front door and gently pushing you through it before slamming it behind him. “Sorry about that.” 

You shrugged and pulled him into a kiss. Peter kissed you back immediately, his large hands cupping your cheeks while you stepped closer so that you were flush against him. 

“I guess we'd better start practicing.” You purred, and Peter's eyes widened before darkening. 

“If that's what you want.” Peter said breathlessly, and you smiled mischievously as you began walking towards the subway. 

“You'll find out once we get home.” You called out over your shoulder, and your world was turned upside down as Peter snuck up from behind you and tossed you over his shoulder. 

He started running, and you just chuckled at his impatience, admiring the view.

“I can feel you staring at my ass, you know.” Peter said smugly, and you rolled your eyes. 

“So? It's not like you mind.” 

“It's just very flattering, that's all. My view is pretty good too.” Peter said teasingly, and you bit down a moan as Peter's hand smoothed your skirt down. 

“Will you just hurry up and get us home?” 

“Yes, ma'am. Or should I say Mrs. Parker?” 

“I never stopped being Mrs. Parker.” You answered softly, even as your heart swelled at his words.

As you arrived at the subway, Peter finally deposited you on your feet in front of him. There was a gentle smile on his face. “I know. It’s just nice to be able to call you that again.” 

“It’s nice to be called that again.” You agreed and laced your fingers with his, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. You were practically sitting on Peter’s lap the entire ride home, impatiently waiting to get back to your apartment. 

You and Peter bolted out of the subway the second the train stopped. 

“I’ll race you home!” You singsonged, sprinting ahead of Peter. Peter groaned and started running too, but he was panting and huffing as he finally reached the door to the apartment, where you were waiting. 

“You’ve gotten slow.” You teased, gently poking his round tummy. 

Peter’s cheeks flushed. “It’s been...really tough without you.” Peter admitted, crossing his arms over his stomach. “I’ll get back in shape soon.”

You frowned and uncrossed his arms, splaying your fingers across his stomach possessively. “Who said anything about that? I like the tummy. A lot.” 

“Oh. Really?” Peter asked hopefully, his eyes wide, and you leaned in to peck his lips.

“Yes, really. Now unlock the door. There’s another part of you that I like a lot and would love to reacquaint myself with.” 

Peter’s hands were shaking as he tried to put the key in the lock. You pressed your chest against his back and helped him insert the key.

“Relax, Peter, it’s just me.” You said soothingly, and Peter swallowed roughly before turning the key and pushing the door open. 

“What if I mess up again?” Peter asked softly, dropping onto the bed with a sigh as you shut and locked the door behind you. “I can’t lose you again.” 

“You’re going to mess up.” You admitted, and Peter’s face fell. “I will too. We’re only human, and everyone makes mistakes sometimes.” You climbed onto his lap, delighting in the way his hands instantly wound around your waist. “But you’re stuck with me. I won’t be leaving again if I can help it.”

Peter smiled and ran his fingers through your hair before pulling you into a needy kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You murmured back, and you were pleasantly surprised when Peter flipped you over and began inching his way down your body. 

“Let me show you how much.”

“I’m gonna be pregnant by the end of the night, aren’t I?” You asked, your head feeling warm and dizzy at the prospect. 

“That is the plan, yes.” Peter answered teasingly and began pressing kisses to your inner thighs.

“Can’t wait.” You breathed out, feeling incredibly excited to start this new chapter of your life with Peter. 

You couldn’t wait to start a family with Peter, and although it was happening a few years later than you originally planned on, you were so unbelievably happy that it was finally happening. 

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback warms my heart and helps me write + publish fics faster! <3


End file.
